metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops
}} |genre = Stealth action, collectible card game |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |pregame = Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D |nxtgame = }} Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops (officially abbreviated MGS SOP) is a 3D mobile game. It was released for iPhone and Android smartphones on December 6, 2012 with language settings for Japanese. The game involves gameplay and re-enactment from the games Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater and Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker however, you move your characters and use its items and weapons by the use of trading cards, similar to the Metal Gear Acid series. The trading cards involve characters and enemies from Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance and Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes. Besides cards relating to the Metal Gear series, there are also cards related to Zone of the Enders, another series of games by Kojima Productions and collaboration cards with other game series such as Cerberus and Dragon Collection. The game's official website was launched on August 30, 2012.http://www.konami.jp/mgssop/index.html On January 23, 2013, Konami has stated that Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops has reached and surpassed 100 million downloads. To celebrate a new campaign was open to download as well as new card which feature a never before seen new CGI concept art featuring the Metal Gear Solid version of Solid Snake. There are no plans to release an English version of Social Ops. Gameplay The main game is free to download, with a ability to purchase downloadable content. The contents are usually new campaigns or limited edition cards to use during the game. Each campaign usually involves certain missions between either stealth, elimination, or rescue, as well as boss missions. Each campaign and mission awards the player new cards to use. The awarded card varies on the ranking the player gets at the end of the mission. Cards are also awarded via co-op and versus game play as well. There are 3 types of card in the game; Airborne, Infantry and Marine. Each card has their own special abilities of attack and defence, certain cards like the Metal Gear Mk.II & III allows players to recover life or ammo and Little Grey which allows players to purchase new cards. Each card also has a set of stars above signifying their rarity. Story Main article: Operation Snake Eater Main article: Peace Walker Incident Promotional images banner-metal-gear-social-ops.jpg Screenshots 4567890-4.jpg Metal-Gear-Social-Ops-Screen-Big-Boss.jpg Metal-Gear-Social-Ops-Screen-Pupa-Battle.jpg A3b6CzDCMAEZ9Sc.jpg e2324bee.jpg ss1.jpg ss2.jpg ss3.jpg ss4.jpg ss5.jpg ss6.jpg ss7.jpg ss9.jpg ss10.jpg ss11.jpg ss12.jpg stepSS2_1.jpg stepSS2_2.jpg stepSS3_1.jpg stepSS3_2.jpg stepSS4_1.jpg stepSS4_2.jpg 004 (1).jpg jdndjrt5rtbvytuy.jpg 7876hjnbvfder4567yhggyu.jpg 545589589fjfhfdhfdh.jpg 011.jpg 5848202ee2931281c6435b4a9b5261ee.png metal_gear_solid_social_ops_screenshot_bde55073.png metal_gear_solid_social_ops_screenshot_e5de6a01.png Metal-Gear-Solid-Social-Ops-19-610x813.jpg Metal-Gear-Solid-Social-Ops-35.jpg photo-5.png photo-3.png Trading cards Super Rare+ 0075fdgf.jpg|EVA. MGSSOP_MGS3_TheBoss_MGSTV.jpg|The Boss. 6455353snake.jpg|Naked Snake. 011mgtocge.jpg|Major Ocelot. 0118976kmp-0'jh.jpg|Old Snake. 002 (2).jpg|Raiden. rfg.jpg|Raiden. Super Rare A3EUctxCYAEEbsE.jpg|The Boss. fdhf.jpg|Naked Snake. A2vYx_iCUAAGMr3.jpg|Major Ocelot. 001 (2).jpg|EVA. A2u-mrYCAAAIXw0.jpg|Old Snake. 6543.jpg|Raiden. 003 (2).jpg|Liquid Ocelot. img_card1750010.jpg|Raiden. 67687r.jpg|Old Snake. 008=-0987nnxxe4.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. img_card1750009.jpg|Raiden. A3PAQ1LCcAAHsze.jpg|Naked Snake. u8787i;aw.jpg|Raiden. 65.jpg|Raiden. Image1 65ge4.jpg|Raiden. raideen.jpg|Raiden. 015 (1).jpg|Raiden. --0-09089.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. img_card4050001.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. 049.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. Rare+ metal-gear-solid-social-ops-065.jpg|Raiden. A3R-SVKCEAA62pB.jpg|The Fury. shagooo.jpg|Shagohod. furry.jpg|The Fury. 031.jpg|The Fear. 0227676dxccv--.jpg|The Pain. 021-0-087878778.jpg|Naked Snake. 02788- 7676nbdt.jpg|The Boss. 029-=-=-9889kjjhgu.jpg|Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. A3cCgEDCcAEy3mg.jpg|The Sorrow. enddd.jpg|The End. graani.jpg|Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin. c20130123_metalgsns_005_cs1w1_x720.jpg|Major Ocelot. c20130123_metalgsns_007_cs1w1_x720.jpg|Major Ocelot. 019.jpg|Naked Snake. metal-gear-solid-social-ops-013.jpg|EVA. c20130123_metalgsns_006_cs1w1_x720.jpg|Major Ocelot. 012.jpg|EVA. sokoluvvv.jpg|Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov. 02165vcds55.jpg|Para-Medic. 025878787vvcvcuyyu76754.jpg|EVA. 0196556 ggrr4.jpg|Canard Rotor/Wing. 020656 gg8.jpg|Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion. 021 (1).jpg|Boeing CH-47 Chinook. 0138855gevhvam.jpg|Vamp. 030-098766nkl;lkjh by76.jpg|Old Snake. 032-0987-=-665hg.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. okg.jpg|Old Snake. 015.jpg|Old Snake. 016 (2)67bs76df65.jpg|IFV BMP-3. 017 (1).jpg|Stryker MGS. 018 (1).jpg|Stryker ICV. IFREX.jpg|Metal Gear REX. 029.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. 002 (1)65dfvbaar.jpg|Mark V SOC. 001 (1)567fcvxhg.jpg|Marine Corps CB-90. 003 (1).jpg|Mark V SOC. 024 (1).jpg|Sunny. 01388787nnbnbnbaqc.jpg|Hal "Otacon" Emmerich. 0318998789hjhjp-0'8756.jpg|Raiden. amanda.jpg|Amanda Valenciano Libre. mgsso02_s.gif|Kazuhira Miller. 025.jpg|Cécile Cosima Caminades. ABzeke.jpg|Metal Gear ZEKE. 4323234cry.jpg|"Golden" CHRYSALIS. A2u92vBCEAAFGcN.jpg|Naked Snake. metal-gear-solid-social-ops-014.jpg|Kazuhira Miller. sdff.jpg|Strangelove. pwq.jpg|PEACE WALKER. 006887nnb bggtrp0.jpg|"Golden" PUPA. 033-0--00-,m.;;lghfg54.jpg|Paz Ortega Andrade. 665hhghgds.jpg|Raiden. 011997gnvbvb.jpg|Courtney Collins. rety5465.jpg|Raiden. jhhj66523cv.jpg|Raiden. 035.jpg|Raiden. 88jhggh.jpg|Raptor. bb7jh43.jpg|Vodomjerka. 004ybv8ifg.jpg|Grad. Image17689hfbc.jpg|Metal Gear RAY. Image2 54fg.jpg|Sunny. 022987gbves65 yy654.jpg|Raiden. reg.jpg|Raiden. hggh6776wea4.jpg|Raiden. 00977ggf.jpg|Raiden. 0100098890fhf.jpg|Kevin Washington. 036.jpg|Raiden. Image3.jpg|Raiden. img_card1740031.jpg|Raiden. hammerhead7575.jpg|Hammerhead. greyfox.jpg|Cyborg Ninja. img_card1740030.jpg|Raiden. gradd.jpg|Grad. graddd.jpg|Grad. 005 (1).jpg|Naked Snake. snakkke.jpg|Solid Snake. Rare raiddd.jpg|Raiden. 99889.jpg|Raiden. tatyana.jpg|Tatyana. mgsso03_s.gif|Big Boss. pain.jpg|The Pain. siigggi.jpg|Sigint. ocelttt.jpg|Major Ocelot. 023.jpg|Naked Snake. zeroSOP.jpg|Major Zero. fearrrr.jpg|The Fear. 86856srow.jpg|The Sorrow. ramd.jpg|Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov. bossss.jpg|The Boss. c20130123_metalgsns_003_cs1w1_x720.jpg|Major Ocelot. 024.jpg|Naked Snake. 025 4456bfbgfp;lkjh.jpg|EVA. end.jpg|The End. A3ETb7_CMAAVpM5.jpg|EVA. gfhghd.jpg|Naked Snake. paramedicSOP.jpg|Para-Medic. volginn.jpg|Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. raaaa.jpg|Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov. 026.jpg|EVA. tfd5hg.jpg|Old Snake. liquidd.jpg|Liquid Ocelot. 027.jpg|Canard Rotor/Wing. 028.jpg|Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion. 029 (1).jpg|Boeing CH-47 Chinook. 0146765fdfbs.jpg|Vamp. 029-098';/l.lku.jpg|Old Snake. 023 (1).jpg|Hal "Otacon" Emmerich. 030.jpg|IFV BMP-3. 031 (1).jpg|Stryker MGS. 032.jpg|Stryker ICV. A2u-L9aCAAEcIHf.jpg|Metal Gear REX. 675bgfgbr.jpg|Raiden. 028987gfbaz89olkh.jpg|Old Snake. 03056768kjmnbftyui;'#Old Snake. pazSOP.jpg|Paz Ortega Andrade. cecile.jpg|Cécile Cosima Caminades. galvez.jpg|Ramón Gálvez Mena. coldmanSOP.jpg|Coldman. huey.jpg|Huey. pw2357.jpg|PEACE WALKER. chrys.jpg|CHRYSALIS. cocc.jpg|COCOON. pup.jpg|PUPA. zeeke.jpg|Metal Gear ZEKE. hg6556.jpg|Chico. 031=-=-'/.6.jpg|Naked Snake. millerSOP.jpg|Kazuhira Miller. chico.jpg|Chico. strangeloveSOP.jpg|Strangelove. 6767.jpg|Amanda Valenciano Libre. 016.jpg|Strangelove. 020.jpg|Cécile Cosima Caminades. 013.jpg|Courtney Collins. 034.jpg|LQ-84i. Image1 76fd.jpg|Doktor. 033-098lkjhtiop'.jpg|Raiden. 032po;l.k,mjy67.jpg|Raiden. Ima654erfds.jpg|Boris Vyacheslavovich Popov. img_card1730023.jpg|Cyborg Ninja. img_card1730024.jpg|Raiden. 001 (1).jpg|Naked Snake. =08977fdfdbbsdf.jpg|Naked Snake. mkii.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. 020 (1).jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. 018.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. 019 (1).jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. Image3 (1).jpg|Metal Gear Mk.III. 002 5665 fggf z.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.III 0036776995443333466576565y.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.III. 0056576854567bfbbnjhhtt44t.jpg|Little Grey. 001 767hnnfd56viuqa.jpg|Dwarf Gekko. 0077676hgnAAADVV-09m.jpg|Dwarf Gekko. Uncommon+ johnnnyy.jpg|Johnny. Uncommon dog.jpg|Great Dane. 776tgf.jpg|GRU Solider (RPG-7.) A3Jg4B6CIAEXdi9.jpg|GRU Solider (AK-47.) hhggh.jpg|GRU General (AK-47.) johnny.jpg|GRU Solider (M37.) hhg.jpg|Peace Sentinel (T-Shirt.) mkiii.jpg|Metal Gear Mk.II. Raid Event Collection image2 (1).jpg|"Super Rare" Naked Snake. 00267676g.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. raid.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. image1 (1).jpg|"Rare+" Major Ocelot. c20130123_metalgsns_002_cs1w1_290x.jpg|"Rare+" Naked Snake. image2.jpg|"Rare+" Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. 015 (1)6789;po.jpg|"Rare+" Raging Raven. 007 (1).jpg|"Rare+" Crying Wolf. 013 (1).jpg|"Rare+" Laughing Octopus. 0048686hggfb.jpg|"Rare+" Mistral. 00376hgdf.jpg|"Rare+" Samuel Rodrigues. 022.jpg|"Rare+" Sundowner. raidrgb.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. 546vgfarmstrong.jpg|"Rare+" Steven Armstrong. image1.jpg|"Rare" The Boss. 012-898p';lkjh.jpg|"Rare" Raging Raven. 004 (1)98765y.jpg|"Rare" Crying Wolf. 016 (1)9hjmmui.jpg|"Rare" Laughing Octopus. 014.jpg|"Rare" Mistral. 016 (2).jpg|"Rare" Raiden. 005hghg76.jpg|"Rare" Samuel Rodrigues. 017.jpg|"Rare" Sundowner. img_card1730020_raid.jpg|"Rare" Raiden. img_card1730021_raid.jpg|"Rare" Steven Armstrong. Battle Event Collection 011 (1).jpg|"Super Rare" Old Snake. 015-00998fsfbmm;.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. Image26wfsfb.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. 01-=098ghjhkjuo;l.jpg|"Rare+" The Sorrow. 016iuknhfgj-=098;l/;',jhmgf.jpg|"Rare+" Vamp. 018=-98ukllk;l';dssds.jpg|"Rare+" FROG. Image1 (6).jpg|"Rare+" Bladewolf. 00965vfsd.jpg|"Rare+" Sundowner. Ima6575ugf.jpg|"Rare+" Monsoon. 007-09lkl;';;lgffg.jpg|"Rare" The Sorrow. 008=-908jkl;';lffg.jpg|"Rare" Vamp. 006-08978jhg.jpg|"Rare" FROG. Image1 (4).jpg|"Rare" Bladewolf. Image2 (25d.jpg|"Rare" Sundowner. Image1 (5).jpg|"Rare" Monsoon. Mission Event Collection 016ADFGHJU7677788KMNGGHUF.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. 0178765rarescremary6.jpg|"Rare+" Screaming Mantis. 018r5633cryingwolfyuhgfd.jpg|"Rare+" Crying Wolf. 7876gfkgfmfkfdfjgirk05.jpg|"Rare" Screaming Mantis. 020666565f8988545454556776889990909-0988776.jpg|"Rare" Crying Wolf. Winter Collection MGSSOP_Christmas_05_MGSTV.jpg|"Rare+" Old Snake. MGSSOP_Christmas_03_MGSTV.jpg|"Rare+" Paz Ortega Andrade. MGSSOP_Christmas_01_MGSTV.jpg|"Rare+" Kazuhira Miller. MGSSOP_Christmas_06_MGSTV.jpg|"Rare+" Mei-Ling. MGSSOP_Christmas_02_MGSTV.jpg|"Rare" EVA. MGSSOP_Christmas_07_MGSTV.jpg|"Rare" Cécile Cosima Caminades. MGSSOP_Christmas_04_MGSTV.jpg|"Rare" Major Ocelot. Cerberus Jihad Collection a1a90506e86b19a5649e59bdccd03e7f-338x450.png|"Rare+" EVA. image2 (4).jpg|"Rare+" Naked Snake. 6f1efd886504b09e506fcb085caba91c-336x450.png|"Rare" Raiden. 2373eedd95897cc0c15b1e090444c800-337x450.png|"Rare" Major Ocelot. aaff848834753c642dfd56fa28d572aa-337x450.png|"Rare" The Boss. 7e13a7befe7ca7a234e9ebf204ca2314-335x450.png|"Rare" Old Snake. image1 (2).jpg|"Super Rare" Naked Snake. image1 (3).jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. image2 (2).jpg|"Rare+" Naked Snake. image2 (3).jpg|"Rare" Raiden. mgsso14.jpg|"Rare" Raiden. mgsso10.jpg|"Rare" Naked Snake. mgsso16.jpg|"Rare" Naked Snake. Dragon Collection 001.jpeg|"Rare+" Naked Snake. Zone Of The Enders Collection 010890-=hjkl;lk'#jhgf.jpg|"Rare+" JEHUTY. bbvbvl;l';.jpg|"Rare" JEHUTY. Spring Collection 056.jpg|"Super Rare +" EVA. MRRaiden.jpg|"Super Rare+" Raiden. IFBoss.jpg|"Super Rare" The Boss. IFEVA.jpg|"Super Rare" EVA. 00478686565boss.jpg|"Super Rare" The Boss. 050.jpg|"Super Rare" Naked Snake. 054.jpg|"Super Rare" Old Snake. reifh776554.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. --0-0jhjh.jpg|"Rare+" Major Ocelot. 67675476eva.jpg|"Rare+" EVA. 040.jpg|"Rare+" Naked Snake. 041.jpg|"Rare+" The Boss. 044.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. 051.jpg|"Rare+" Hal "Otacon" Emmerich. 042.jpg|"Rare+" Liquid Ocelot. 052.jpg|"Rare+" Sunny. 987654bnbgfswa.jpg|"Rare+" Old Snake. 0909hn.jpg|"Rare+" Old Snake. ABMiller.jpg|"Rare+" Kazuhira Miller. 043.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. 017-897654334.jpg|"Rare" Major Zero. 77337eva.jpg|"Rare" EVA. 019-87543288.jpg|"Rare" Naked Snake. 014-0086557.jpg|"Rare" The End. 0097876.jpg|"Rare" Major Ocelot. 012-87558323689.jpg|"Rare" Old Snake. 053.jpg|"Rare" Little John. 055.jpg|"Rare" Amanda Valenciano Libre. 016-4577899865.jpg|"Rare" Naked Snake. 015-98955544568897.jpg|"Rare" Strangelove. 018-87679954433.jpg|"Rare" Chico. 013-9909098876556.jpg|"Rare" Samuel Rodrigues. 020-997544578764.jpg|"Rare" Raiden. Spring Raid Event Collection 045.jpg|"Super Rare" Major Ocelot. 048.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. 047.jpg|"Rare+" Meryl Silverburgh. 046.jpg|"Rare+" Paz Ortega Andrade. 049-998766668.jpg|"Rare" Meryl Silverburgh. 050-99765434.jpg|"Rare" Paz Ortega Andrade. Spring Battle Event Collection IFRaiden.jpg|"Super Rare" Raiden. EVA09-0=09787.jpg|"Rare+" EVA. Naomi00--77jg.jpg|"Rare+" Naomi Hunter. cecile878978970.jpg|"Rare+" Cécile Cosima Caminades. ABEVA.jpg|"Rare" EVA. MRNaomi.jpg|"Rare" Naomi Hunter. IFCecile.jpg|"Rare" Cécile Cosima Caminades. Spring Mission Event Collection 66336436bb.jpg|"Super Rare" Naked Snake. 78978756fear.jpg|"Rare+" The Fear. 65779766volgin.jpg|"Rare+" Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. Scene Collection scene13.jpg|"Rare+" Sundowner. scene16.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. scene17.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. scene18.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. scene12.jpg|"Rare+" Samuel Rodrigues. scene10.jpg|"Rare+" LQ-84i. scene14.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden. scene11.jpg|"Rare+" Samuel Rodrigues. scene15.jpg|"Rare+" Raiden & Bladewolf. scene2.jpg|"Rare" Andrey Dolzaev. scene9.jpg|"Rare" Raiden. scene6.jpg|"Rare" Monsoon. scene7.jpg|"Rare" N'mani. scene3.jpg|"Rare" Boris Vyacheslavovich Popov. scene5.jpg|"Rare" Mistral. scene1.jpg|"Rare" Courtney Collins. scene4.jpg|"Rare" Mistral. scene8.jpg|"Rare" Cyborg Law Enforcer. Promotional merchandise 247612_10151037669275986_35944853_n.jpg|TGS 2012 pamphlets. A3JMQjiCIAIwmi0.jpg|TGS 2012 sticker sheet. A3NwwbSCAAAsDsP.jpg|TGS 2012 promotional tank top. BBXN3jxCYAAnwy9.jpg|''Social Ops/''Metal Gear Rising''-themed Kleenex packages. External links *http://www.pocketgamer.co.uk/r/iPhone/Metal+Gear+Solid%3A+Social+Ops/news.asp?c=44551 *http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/08/30/metal-gear-solid-social-ops-for-smartphones-revealed Notes and references Category:Games